The Over done Blacket story: Love Hina Style
by Daimyo Shi
Summary: Kietaro and Shinobu go for a winter walk in the mountians behind Hinata Sou, so of course they get causght in a blizzard.


The over done Blanket scenario: Love Hina Style

By: Daimyo Shi

The situation: two (or more) anime characters trapped overnight in a single-room cabin in

the middle of a blizzard. Its so cold that falling asleep uncovered will undoubtedly cause hypothermia.

One blanket.

Your assignment: create a scenario for posting. Idea comes from Chelsea Deanne

(Thoughts)

Keitaro cursed his bad luck. He was trying to make it through the snow drifts. The pleasant winter walk in the hills around Hinata Sou. Had turned into a nightmare. Shinobu had just wanted to see the snow blanketing the city from the top of the mountain. It was never a hard hike and the weather was nice, fairly warm for a January morning. So he agreed, Kitsune had a cold so she didn't come, Motoko had a kendo tournament to go to and Naru was out with her family. So it had just been him and Shinobu. Now it was hard to see six feet, Keitaro wasn't even sure what way he was going. All he knew was that he had to find shelter for Shinobu and himself. Shinobu cures at herself Why did I drag Senpai up here today. Of all the stupid ideas. Let walk up a mountain in the winter. What was I thinking. Oh yeah, I figured that it just be me an Senpai. Still it was the dumbest idea. Next time I should just pick the Library or something. Shinobu shivers as her coat is soaked through.

"I am sorry, Shinobu-chan I didn't mean for this to happen." says Keitaro with a voice filled with sorrow.

"It alright Urashima-Senpai, it was my idea." replies Shinobu.

"Still I should have at least through about bring supplies if we had trouble. I am so stupid." says Keitaro.

As if to add insult to injury a gust of wind causes a large lump of snow to dump all over Keitaro making sure that he coat was soaked.

"Senpai are you alright?" asks Shinobu with tears in her eyes. We might die here, cold and alone. Senpai will never know that I love him. thinks Shinobu.

"Senpai, I . . . lo . . ." stammers Shinobu.

"Look Shinobu-chan! a cabin!" says Keitaro.

"A cabin?" responds Shinobu. Indeed just within their vision there is the outline of a cabin in the snow. Keitaro grabs Shinobu and cares her inside. The small cabin is devoid of any furniture in fact there nothing in here other than two tatami mats and a old wooden chest. Keitaro puts down Shinobu. He then looks around and begins to try and open the chest.

"Damn it! It is locked!" says Keitaro.

"Well at least we out of the wind." says Shinobu.

"Kuso!" says Keitaro as he punches the chest at its lock.

"Itta!" says Keitaro as he clutches his hand. "That hurts!"

"Senpai!, you hurt." Shinobu fishes a handkerchief and gives it to Keitaro. Who wraps it around his hand.

"Thank you Shinobu." says Keitaro holding his hand.

"Senpai, you broke the lock." says Shinobu.

"I did? Wow can you look inside and see what is in it?" asks Keitaro.

Shinobu opens the chest and finds in the cedar lined inside of the chest a huge red woolen blanket. She pulls it out of the chest.

"Look Senpai a blanket!" says Shinobu.

"Great . . . Uh . . ." Keitaro blushes "Shinobu-chan . . ."

"Nani? What is it Senpai?" responds Shinobu.

(Damn it. It is important to do this for our survival, there not real shame it so why am I blushing.)

"Shinobu-chan . . . we need to get out of these wet clothes, and wrap ourselves together in the blanket so we don't freeze."

"Hai, Senpai." says Shinobu while she develops a blush of her own. (I get to be near naked in the arms of Senpai! Bliss! Hah! I even beat Naru to it!) Thinks Shinobu.

Keitaro take of his clothing save his boxer briefs and turns around. "You turn Shinobu-chan I deeply sorry about this."

"It is ok Senpai." replies Shinobu as she took off her clothes except for her bra and panties. She Grabs the blanket and drapes it over herself and then walks over to Keitaro.

"Senpai time to cuddle up to keep warm." says Shinobu with a small smirk. Keitaro move over to Shinobu and they cuddle up under the big woolen blanket quickly. Keitaro is wrapped up in his own guilt he doesn't even realize that Shinobu has her around him. Shinobu's head is filled with very uncharacteristic things and evil maniacal laugh.

(Mine, Naru all mine!) Thinks Shinobu.

"Are you alright Shinobu-chan." asks Keitaro "I sorry about this."

"It is fine, Senpai . . . there no one who I rather be suck in the middle of the mountain with."

Keitaro blinks twice (huh? Nah, she just insecure, I suppose she thinks that I have the best survival skills out anyone at Hinata Sou. I think Motoko though has the best skills.) Keitaro puts his arms around Shinobu to make sure she was warm enough. She squeeze him tighter.

(Nani? Oh well at least she doesn't feel cold. That is what is important.) Thinks Keitaro.

The both of them soon find each other warm inviting to sleep. They both drift into sleep.

Shinobu is the first to wake in the morning. The sun is shining in the lone window of the cabin. She snuggles next to Keitaro.

(Mine! All mine! I never let go of my Senpai-kun.) Thinks Shinobu as she cuddles in Keitaro's arms.

Keitaro wakes up and finds Shinobu just a little closer than he is comfortable with.

"Shinobu-chan we need to get going. It will be easier to move while the sun is out. As we saw yesterday it could leave at any moment." says Keitaro.

"Of course Senpai." replies Keitaro.

"You get dressed first." says Keitaro as he turns away from their clothing.

Shinobu nods and gets up, she puts on her drier but colder clothes.

"Done, Senpai." says Shinobu as she makes her way over to blanket. Keitaro gets up letting Shinobu warm herself in the blanket, as she watch Keitaro get dressed out of the corner of her eye.

"Well let us go then Shinobu. Put the Blanket back and we can go." says Keitaro.

Shinobu fold the blanket and puts in the chest. She then takes Keitaro's hand in hers

"time to go home Senpai, I am hungry." says Shinobu.

"Me too.' says Keitaro smiling. They leave the cabin behind as the bright winter sunshine shines on the new fallen snow.

Owari.

Japanese words:

nani: What

Hai yes

Fuku A Female student's Uniform, the classic Sailor suit.

Onii-chan: Big brother

-chan, honorific means small or little often used between parents and children, sometime between friends can be use between lovers too.

-kun, Sort of a male version of Chan but more masculine often used between friends Shi and older people to boys that they know. Kei-kun is a favourite of Mutsumi for Keitaro.

San is Mister or Miss, a polite way to address an inferior or an equal. Note that both this and sama are used with a family name which in Japan comes first

Senpai: senior student

Hentai is Pervert


End file.
